


Lakeside treds

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jiraiya and Orochimaru go swimming together





	Lakeside treds

For Jiraiya being able to hold Orochimaru like this after all this time was almost too much. He buried his face in Orochimaru’s neck as his body got used to the water. He and Orochimaru had been swimming at first but swimming had led to looking at least in Jiraiya’s case.

Then from looking to a bit of splashing like they were genins again. From splashing to actually horsing around. With laughter bubbling from Orochimaru’s throat in ways that no one else would get to hear. They had moved into deeper water. Far cold water as they went horsing around until Orochimaru had his legs wrapped around Jiraiya and his hands around his neck.

And Jiraiya had felt his entire body heat up just from looking into Orochimaru’s eyes. So beautiful and he had always been looking at those eyes. Always wanted to be reflected in that reflect and now finally he had those eyes focused on him. At long last he could see so many various feelings reflected in those eyes. It was amazing. He was in-

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru made him look up and then he kissed him. He was hot and Jiraiya hugged him tighter as they floated. He was in bliss. It was more than that. His head was swimming from the pleasure of holding him even as a certain part of him kept brushing Orochimaru. “Jiraiya.” Orochimaru whispered softly. “We ca-“

“Not in the water.” Jiraiya ducked his head to laugh. People thought it was him because why wouldn’t it be Jiraiya? But the fun thing was that majority of the time it was Orochimaru who came up with these horny ideas. These ideas that normally Jiraiya would be on board with but he had to be the voice of reason here. “Not all the way at least.” He murmured as he slid his hands lower.

Orochimaru already had support. Jiraiya softly bit Orochimaru’s neck as he cupped him bringing him closer against Jiraiya. Cupped him until he muffled a smile as he held Orochimaru’s ass firmly in his hands. Ditching their clothes to go swimming was a dangerous move, at least it would be for anyone else that was not them.

Jiraiya had done many fighting buck ass naked and he was still here. He doubted Orochimaru needed half the things he walked with. If an army were to pop up both of them would be at a disadvantage for about five seconds.

“Not all the way?” Orochimaru’s grip on his shoulder was so solid as he relaxed in Jiraiya’s hands. “What are you-“ He trailed off the moment that Jiraiya let his fingers wander. “You sure we’re not going all the way?” His voice held a trace of a smile as Jiraiya let his fingers press and tease.

“I’m sure.” His voice was a lot lower. The thought of doing such a thing here was tingling his blood. It made his fingers linger and push a bit more until Orochimaru was fighting back shudders in his arms. The thought was enticing but Jiraiya knew their limits and what was wise. If things were to move to that extent there was no way that he would keep his head. Orochimaru either. “Later.”

“So.” A soft sound as Orochimaru’s hand slipped into the water and between their bodies. Jiraiya trembled when Orochimaru found him and grasped him tightly. “Not all the way.” He whispered into Jiraiya’s ear. “You’re certain.” A tight squeeze and a soft trail of Orochimaru’s fingers across a sensitive part and Jiraiya almost considered.

“I’m damn certain.” He hissed before he kissed Orochimaru. He had to pour his regret and frustration there. Pull back before he nipped at Orochimaru. Kiss him while he teased with his fingers and Orochimaru teased with his hand. Kiss him until he couldn’t and he had to bite Orochimaru’s neck instead. Marks that would linger for a moment.

X

Having Jiraiya was having success. Orochimaru shuddered because these fingers knew him too well. They knew how to slip inside, how to rub and when to retreat. He opened his eyes to find Jiraiya. His hair was over and tangled with them both. Jiraiya was caught in his hair and the sight itself was erotic.

Because Orochimaru was never going to let him go. He had always wanted him. Craved him, longed for him and he got to have him. He used his free hand to cup Jiraiya’s face towards him. His hair was wet and draped over Jiraiya’s neck and shoulders. He was caught in him. Absolutely perfect.

“Don’t leave my side.” Orochimaru whispered before he kissed him. It was soft compared to the heat their bodies and hands were generating. Jiraiya was playing with the fire in Orochimaru’s stomach. Teasing and coaxing it out. He himself was teasing Jiraiya’s beast. Poking it so that Jiraiya would bite.

He kept himself so well managed, so contained for everyone else. A laugh at ready and a strong shoulder and for Orochimaru he got the truth of it all. Orochimaru was in love and he held tightly what would always be his from this point on.

His hair could be a web or the coils of a snake. It did not matter in the end because Jiraiya was never going to get away. Orochimaru broke the kiss to shudder and slump against Jiraiya. Jiraiya’s breath hitched before he hissed and crushed Orochimaru to him. His breath was ragged before he bit Orochimaru’s shoulder hard as he trembled. Beautiful. Powerful and all his.

Jiraiya had bitten him hard, broken skin with his teeth but Orochimaru did not care. Instead he smiled at the night sky feeling heat run through his entire body. He was relaxed, his body was cool and the best part about it was that he was currently in Jiraiya’s arms. He couldn’t ask for anything better. He was in love with a man and he was not going to go anywhere.

Nothing would take Jiraiya. Nothing and no one. Orochimaru could feel his body healing even as he felt little trails of blood slip into the water. He dipped his head enough so he could find Jiraiya’s mouth and cover it with his own. The need that rose up in him because of this man. Sometimes it felt as though Jiraiya would lead him to a path others would caution him away from. Orochimaru could not bring himself to care.


End file.
